


run and go

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Murderer!Tyler, Not really graphic, insane tyler, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, muderer tyler, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok so tyler is a murderer and stuff so obviously theres death mentions but it's not graphic. so unless youre sensitive to that kinda stuff youll be good





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so tyler is a murderer and stuff so obviously theres death mentions but it's not graphic. so unless youre sensitive to that kinda stuff youll be good

By a young age even his parents were scared of him. He wasn't able to get into preschool, and was forced into home school. At 15 he was able to join high school. He was bullied but he wasn't scared to defend himself. He knocked out a kid and didn't feel bad. He hurt anyone who tried to hurt him and didn't hurt inside, if anything he felt good about it. At age 16 he killed his parents. It was a simple procedure with a kitchen knife and he hasn't gotten caught many years later. He was sent to a foster family, that family was quite scared of him but decided his actions were because of the loss of family and he was sent to therapy. At 18 he ran away and never looked back, it meant nothing but a bit of freedom to him. His parents never went looking for him.

The news began to fill with murder stories  
"WOMAN FOUND DEAD - SUSPECTED MUDER - SUSPECT CLAIMED TO BE WEARING SKI MASK AND BLUE JUMPSUIT"  
But he still hasn't been caught at age 27. He doesn't plan on it. He can't explain why he feels the need to kill, every kill is as if he was self-harming but the feeling was so much better. He knows what he's doing, and it shows. But everybody makes mistakes, and this was the biggest (but best) mistake he's ever made.

 

He turned looked behind him and saw a boy with pink hair.  
"Scream and I'll kill you too. By the look of your pretty face it seems you don't want that. You're coming with me if you know whats good for you."  
The boy stood with wide eyes staring at the ski mask. He had heard of him before of course, everyone has. But he never had though he would see him and witness him murder someone. The people called him blurryface but he could see every feature possible and he doubts he would ever forget it. Before the boy can act on what he had witnessed he was knocked out.

 

"I heard you get up, don't try to play sleep." The boy opened his eyes, he was in an underground apartment. The bed was nicer than expected but the bed comfort wasn't his biggest problem right now. "I saw your ID, Josh. I'm sure you know who I am but don't worry, I wont kill you. I like you, you can be my friend. Call me Tyler." Josh opened his mouth but no words came out.

"It's okay, I understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me. Nobody ever has so I'm used to it! We'll try again another time. Want to play a game? I have some board games!" Josh was confused and scared, as he should be. He is sitting in a guys house who is a mass murderer and now "Tyler" is asking to play board games with him.   
"Its okay, you don't have to play with me! You're pretty, I think I love you. I've never loved anyone before! This is fun, are you having fun?" He asked frantically his eyes were wide. He really hated to even think it but he was cute. But it wouldn't get him past the fact that he's a murderer of course. He opened his mouth, he didn't even know what he wanted to say but he said it.  
"I want to leave."  
Tyler stared at him, his mood dropping instantly.  
"I understand."

He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Josh messed up. When Tyler came back he had a gun. "You or me?" He asked calmly holding it out to me. Josh looked at him confused. "I said, you or me? Am I going to shoot you or are you going to watch me shoot myself?" He yelled. Tyler was angry. His old parents would know what happens when he gets mad. Tyler pointed the gun to Josh; he was obviously shaking and his eyes were wide. He yelled and threw the gun to the wall, making Josh jump. "I can't kill you. I won't kill you." He said quietly. "Let me go." Josh said, trying to fake a calm state of mind. Tyler wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway. "I can't! You'll tell everyone!" He yelled. "I won't! I promise!" He was lying, and anyone would be able to tell. Tyler was too far in his head to see it, if he wasn't a full on psychopath he would feel bad for him. "You're my friend, right? Friends don't break promises, right?" Tyler said worried.  
"Of course, Tyler!" Josh said.   
Tyler walked away and opened the door he pointed out, Josh got up and walked away. He walked out and to the door.  
"It was nice to meet you, Tyler! We can hang out again!" He said and walked off.   
Josh called the police as soon as he was far enough away from the house. He told them the address and saw Tyler be taken out of his house, he was screaming and crying.   
"Josh!" He yelled once he saw Josh, "You said you wouldn't tell! You said we were friends!" Though this was a terrible thing; Josh found that seeing Tyler scream and cry was worse than seeing the actual murder. He knows he deserves it but he couldn't help it. He made him trust him and now he is going to die.

Josh went to watch his final moments on the earth. Along with many others that his crime had effected. Josh watched him lie there, he ran and went into the room. The memory is blurry but he doesn't regret a thing.   
"I'm sorry Tyler! I love you!"   
"I love you, Josh."  
Tyler was dead that day and many people went home happy. Josh was taken to jail for his action. When he was out he went into Tyler's apartment. Everything was still there. Josh took the gun, he took the mask, he put on his own. A green alien mask. He carried Tyler's ski mask with him. 

The news began to fill with murder stories."MAN FOUND DEAD - SUSPECTED MURDER - SUSPECT CLAIMED TO BE WEARING GREEN ALIEN MASK AND BLUE JUMPSUIT"


End file.
